Espacios en blanco
by Hatsumomoxxx
Summary: OS- La vida está llena de pequeños espacios en blanco, situaciones sin resolver, lugares a los que nunca llegas a ir y palabras que no has dicho. Tanto Asahi como Koshi tienen sus espacios en blanco y eso es en resumen lo que les hace humanos.


**NA: Regalo de navidad para alguien que me enseñó a que no era necesario rellenar los espacios en blanco, aunque a veces sea imposible no intentarlo. No los rellenes,** **acéptalos.**

Estaban sentados bajo el cerezo la última vez. Con los auriculares compartidos escuchaban alguna canción cursi que se mezclaba con la suave brisa que acompañaba sus relajadas respiraciones y miraban el cielo. No era la primera vez que se habían cogido de las manos y aunque parecían tener intención de soltarse nunca tarde o temprano tendría que pasar. De hecho si a Asahi le hubieran preguntado si tenía intención de soltar aquella mano alguna vez habría dicho que no, no sin un sonrojo evidente y con cierta dificultad.

Los dedos de Sugawara se enlazaban en aquella mano parcialmente más grande que la suya, resiguiendo con la yema de los dedos sus nudillos y preguntándose por qué a veces era tan difícil algo tan simple como decir lo que sentía. Con las palabras atoradas en su garganta, no podía decir algo tan simple como lo estúpidamente feliz que le hacían aquellos cinco minutos antes de volver a la universidad de Tokio sin él.

Asahi había decidido no ir a la universidad, no tenía intención ninguna de pasarse los siguientes cinco años estudiando sin parar para terminar en el taller de su padre, reparando coches a los mismos vecinos de siempre. La mediocre vida le esperaba, se esforzara o no por tener una carrera y después de todo, solo quería cinco minutos más con Sugawara.

No era como si no hubieran sabido antes que compartían aquel extraño sentimiento, parecido al romance pero lejos de desear una unión eterna, como vendían las novelas rosas para adolescentes modernas que leían las chicas. Era un vínculo real, que sobrepasaba el concepto del amor o de la simple amistad. Era una transformación en si misma de dos personas que saben que para bueno o para malo han convergido en la vida para aprender el uno del otro, pero no del mismo modo que con la mayoría de los mortales se hace, si no de forma más transcendental. Atravesando el concepto del destino, aunque no necesariamente con el hilo rojo unido al meñique que siempre le habían vendido.

Ellos se tenían sin poseerse realmente, aparcados en un suburbio del mundo en el que no entraba nada más que aquella canción suave con tintes de jazz moderno y melodía pop.

— Puedes venir a Tokio siempre que quieras, ya lo sabes —dijo Suga mirándole mientras paraba el reproductor de música de color verde metalizado. Desde el año pasado a penas se habían visto y es que Asahi era reticente a coger el tren bala y no era por falta de tiempo libre.

— Lo sé — contestó Azumane soltándole la mano despacio ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver a sostener aquella mano? A veces fantaseaba con irse a Tokio con él, a aquel páramo ciudad y huir de todo. Pero era realista, la vida que quería no era la de aquella bulliciosa ciudad… — Es complicado saber que te voy a echar de menos, supongo que me gustaría poder evitar esa parte de la… ¿vida?

Sugawara se rió.

— No te rías, es que, es como un espacio en blanco ¿sabes? — Asahi se incorporó de la hierba y levantó la mano para coger un pétalo del cerezo que prácticamente parecía destinado a caer en su mano.— Cuando de pequeño pintabas y la profesora te decía que tenías que rellenar esos espacios blancos quieras o no, y no sé, tú solo los rellenabas porque es lo que había que hacer.

—Quieres decir que Tokio es esa profesora que te recuerda que hay que llenar espacios en blanco del dibujo —Sugawara recordaba un dibujo suyo de cuando era pequeño. El sol mal dibujado en la esquina, un campo verde, sin un espacio en blanco por rellenar. Perfecto a los ojos de su profesora de primaria, perfecto a los ojos de casi todos los niños.

—Sí, como el concepto de la universidad o la idea de tres horas para verte dos días y tener que volver a casa sin ti — Asahi miró el pétalo de flor, partido por uno de sus extremos en dos, tenía un tacto suave y delicado. —Yo no quiero que me obliguen a rellenar espacios en blanco, yo quiero mi vida sencilla y con grandes espacios en blanco que me recuerden que yo soy el que elijo lo que quiero para mí.

—Aún no sé a dónde quieres llegar — aclaró Sugawara.

—Creo que yo tampoco — añadió el más corpulento. Sus ojos castaños se cerraron a la par que su mano mientras apretaba el pétalo de flor entre sus dedos.

Las manos de Sugawara se acercaron al rostro de Azumane, arrastrándolo hacía el mismo y rozando sus labios contra los de él levemente.

— A mí me gustan tus espacios en blanco, me gusta esa atmosfera que se dibuja a tu alrededor cuando hablas— dijo Sugawara al terminar aquel leve beso y abrazarle.— Como los espacios que separan un carácter de otro en la escritura, dando un toque de personalidad a quien eres.

Asahi inspiró profundamente. Por algún motivo extraño tenía la sensación de que tardaría mucho en volver a verle.

— Un día de los que vuelvas me habré ido, habré cogido el coche y estaré en Hokkaido, en Takamatsu o quizá en China, buscando cómo rellenar mis espacios en blanco.— Odiaba las despedidas.

— Pues esperaré a que vuelvas, igual que haces tú siempre — Koshi le soltó y entonces Asahi dejó el pétalo de cerezo sobre su mano. En aquel instante se miraron a los ojos. — Yo también te echo de menos ¿sabes?

El moreno asintió con una tímida sonrisa. Sabía que a pesar de aquel real vínculo eran personas tan diferentes…


End file.
